Lady of seduction and Queen of night
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: A favor of kindness, turns foul when a seductive new lady tries to break up a happy couple. Seduction and lust turn to disgust when this lady of seduction turns on the charm


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon, Boden,and Una and Dragon Kingdom belong to kelseyalicia

It was a beautiful day in Dragon Kingdom, Hiccup, Boden, and Una were visiting as Hiccup's two eldest a son and daughter, and Boden's eldest a daughter were old enough that they could visit Dragon Kingdom Safely, Astrid had not joined them as she had a baby to look after, Una had yet to wed or meet a suitable guy even. This trip was also to try and take her mind of the promise Stoick had made, and so far it was working. She was all smiles as she was showing the kids the sights, and introducing them to some of the Draco and humans in the town.

They made there way to the palace, and before they entered Hiccup and Boden knelled and talked to there kids, telling them that even though Toothless and Moon Shadow knew of him and his sibilings, they hadn't updated them on them so to try not to rush up to them and tackle them. The kids nodded. The six of them entered the throne room and Toothless and Moon Shadow looked happy to see them, after introductions were made between the kids and Toothless and his wife. Hiccup noticed a female draco he hadn't seen before. "Who is she?" Hiccup asked noticing the female. She had long white hair, in pigtails, a slim white dress with a light pink bow on the front, crystal blue eyes with light pink eye shadow. "This is lady light fury we took her in a while ago." Toothless said. Light fury just hid behind him and gazed at him with a doe eyed look. Una shook her head seeing this look on Astrid, Asta, and her mother's faces when ever they talked about there husband's. Light fury had a crush on Toothless, despite him being married and a father. Una caught the lady's eyes, and gave her a warning glare, light fury stuck her tongue out and gave Una a sneaky glance.

Later that night at dinner Una left early and went to light fury's room, she touched some of the things hoping for a vision, she sat on the bed and regeted it instantly. She shot up a disgusted look on her face, trying to whipe the images from her mind. She shivered. "I could've gone without seeing those images" she whispered in digust. Leaving light fury's room she joined her Brothers, and told them what she saw in her vision. Luckily the kids were asleep in another room, so Una didn't spare the details. Her brothers were just as disgusted as she was. "at least we know that even in this world Toothless is just as faithful to Moon Shadow as in ours"

That night Toothless was making rounds around the palace when he came around a corner and saw light fury in a short night gown, a seductive look on her face. "is something wrong lady?" he asked. "ya, something is wrong." She replied in a sweet voice. "alright." He said bringing her into one of the sitting rooms. He lit a fire and sat in one of the arm chairs, gesturing to the other for light fury. Light fury instead sat on Toothless's lap. Light fury pushed her ass into Toothless's groin as she moaned. Groaning again she pushed harder against him and ground into him and she felt satisfaction as she felt him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Toothless", she moaned his named tasting every syllable like it was a long lost lover.

She felt him stop breathing and his hands tighten on her arms trying to push her off him. She managed to twist around to face him. Running her hands along his lean muscular chest she leaned in against his neck and nipped the pounding pulse underneath. Then he snapped into action grabbed light fury he pushed her body away, but she was strong despite her slim body. She slammed her mouth against his in a hot and wet kiss. Light fury shoved her tongue forcefully into his mouth and rolled her tongue against his and let her hands glide down his back under his t-shirt. She was losing herself in the hot intensity that was this man and she found herself begging for more. Toothless grabbed her trying to wresal her off, but light fury slid her right thigh and slid it up high onto his waist allowing her to grind harder against him. Moaning loudly light fury arched her back and exposed her pale creamy breasts to his sharp teeth, Toothless tried once more to shove her off him, but grabbed her breast, light fury moaned loudly and her now erect nipple was under his hand as she ground her hips even hard up against his. She now was moaning with wanton lust and didn't even think about if someone were to see them right now. Right now she was a creature of feeling, a tight ball of nerves that was begging to be stroked and stroke he was most definitely not doing. With one last push from Toothless and a deep grinding of hips from light fury she screamed his name as she orgasmed violently. She felt her stomach muscles go taught and her panties moisten from the waves of ecstasy that rolled over her body. Light fury panted against him her head on his shoulder. The door was slammed open and with one final shove got light fury off him but to late Moon Shadow had seen light fury on him, still tired from her ordeal, and her husband with his hands tightly on her arms his pants soaked, looking like he had had some enjoyment to. Tears pooled in her eyes, as she stormed out of the room, Toothless following close behind, leaving light fury on the ground.

"MOON SHADOW, listen it's not what you think, she forced herself on me. "Toothless don't lie to me, you were enjoying it. YOU ARE A FATHER did you not think of that before you had 'fun' with her, what do I tell the kids, that there father is a cheater who doesn't respect his wife and family." She fumed, hot tears pouring from her silver eyes. She ran back to their room and locked the door. Toothless knew he was in the dragon house, so grabbing a spare blanket and pillow slept on the couch. The next day their was nothing but tenshion between the royal couple,,Moon shadow had puffy red eyes from crying all night, and Toothless kept shooting venonimus glances at light fury who continued to make doll eyes at him. This continued for almost a week, finally Hiccup had had enough, he sent his kids to join the others in playing, while he and Boden cornered Toothless, and Una delt with Moon shadow.

"what's wrong bud, their has been so much tension of late I'd need inferno to cut through it." Hiccup said with a chuckle, no one was amused. "sorry." Hiccup apologized. "Bro I know you want to levy the situation, but now is not the time." "Guys I need major help, light fury tried to have 'fun' with me and Moon Shadow caught us, and now she won't listen to me." " Did you have 'fun' back?" Boden asked. "Hell no, I was trying to get her off me." In another room Una was having a talk with Moon Shadow. "do you really believe Toothless would have an affair with her?" una asked. "no, but his pants were soaked around the crotch. So I don't know." "it was most likely from _her_ finishing her fun." Una spat the word her. "Just talk it over with Toothless and we'll be there to back you up."

Toothless and Moon Shadow met in the garden and sat on a bench, Una sat near by to see if either was lying. They talked and Una continuously nodded as each was being truthful. They hugged and kissed. Toothless whipped the fresh tears from his wife's eyes. Toothless licked under her ear, teasing her neck. He placed his other hand to her ass, rubbing the firm meat.

"Uh… Uhm…" A few neurons woke up, Moon Shadow playfuly trying to push Toothless away from her neck. She was hyperventilating a bit, more from the fact that we were still their. But still… His tongue was doing some stuff that should get him arrested. No, no, chained to a bed. So he could suffer the same sweet torture he was giving her. Moon Shadow started melting in Toothless's arms as he nibbled his way up to her chin, nipping it with his sharp canines. She escaped a soft moan as the raven haired man kissed her jaw from one part to another. "Maybe… we should…"

She tried to come up with a few coherent thoughts, but all thoughts were drowned as Toothless licked her lips, then assaulted her mouth desperately. She unconsciously rubbed herself over him as she tried to pull Toothless closer. She tangled her fingers in dark hair as she pulled it out of it's pony tail, pulling on his hair. He groaned deliciously.

"How 'bout we take this somewhere else?" He said huskily, briefly releasing her mouth. As soon as she nodded, he lost all conscious thought, lifting her easily and placing her over his shoulder. Moon Shadow squeaked when Toothless slapped her ass as she was dangling from his shoulder, grinning widely. "Have fun bud, and go easy on her" Hiccup said winking at his friend. Toothless just smirked. Somehow, his evening became _much_ better.


End file.
